Lullaby
by RobstenLover93
Summary: Bella and Edward were high school sweetness hearts until tragedy struck. Bella left her small hometown to start her life over in New York. Ten years later, circumstances force Bella to return. E/B. Canon by end.


Title: Lullaby

Author: RobstenLover93

Banner: Marie Carro

Beta: None

Rating: T

Summary: Bella and Edward were high school sweetness hearts until tragedy struck. Bella left her small hometown to start her life over in New York. Ten years later, circumstances force Bella to return.

Bella's POV

Ten years ago, I lost more than any seventeen-year-old girl should have had to.

I was in love… We were in love, it was going to be our forever.

Until it wasn't.

_10 years earlier _

I knew something didn't feel right. The days felt like they were just dwindling away and he had not been paying much attention to anything except for the big game.

"Bella?"

I looked over to see my mother watching me while I was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Sorry baby if I startled you baby. It seemed like you were lost in your mind and I was concerned," she said.

I shook my head.

"I am okay. I just...I feel as if Edward has been spaced out for the last couple of weeks. I know the big game is coming up and graduation, but he doesn't seem to care for me, or the baby." I said.

I had just found out two weeks ago that I was pregnant, and when I told Edward he was ecstatic, but since then he's become distant.

"Well there are going to be a lot of changes coming in your life. Maybe he's planning something and trying to hide it from you. He loves you and that is all that matters," she said.

"Mom, I don't want Edward to want to marry me, just because I'm pregnant. It's not right," I said shaking my head.

"Bella, I did not say anything about him wanting to marry you. Maybe this is a normal man thing. When I first got pregnant with you, me being twenty-six and your father being twenty eight, he just spaced me out too. But in the end, you see how good of a father he is for you. When you have your first ultrasound, and you both hear that heartbeat of the tiny human you created out of love, then everything will go back to the way it was." She said.

I had tears in my eyes when my mother was done speaking.

"I love you Mom," I said.

"I love you too Bella. You and Edward will be okay." She said.

She pulled me into a hug, and I just let her embrace warm me.

Over the next few weeks, not much had changed. Edward was still very distant, and it still bothered me to no ends. I spend a lot of time with his sister, who was also my best friend, and she kept telling me nothing that I didn't already know.

"Bella, it is fine. It has to be, he seems quiet at home but is so focused on this damn game, that he doesn't seem to care for his own family. I promise he will be at your appointment next week. If he isn't there, I will kick his ass myself. I know you told me your mom said once you hear that heartbeat for my niece or nephew, he will be with you. I hope to God that's true." she said.

My best friend, Alice, always kept me laughing. At her height of exactly five geet, she states she will always kick her six foot three brother's ass.

"Ali, I love you. You always keep me in a good mood, when your stupid brother brings me down." I said.

"I know babe. Now if Edward backs out on the appointment, let me know. I will go with you," she said.

I hugged her, and she soon left so she could work on her homework.

I sent a text to Edward, just to remind him of next week.

_Don't forget my appointment next Wednesday at 3:30 pm. Love you -B _

I never received anything back.

"Bella, dinner!" my dad called up to me.

_Next Wednesday _

Talking had become scarce between Edward and me. He had showed up to pick me up for school each morning, and he would exchange small talk, and we would be on our way. He never said anything to me about the appointment or the baby.

"You ready?" he asked me on Wednesday after school.

"Yes. Are you ready to admit this is real?" I snapped.

"Bella, please stop."

That is all I ever get from him. I got into his vehicle and was still angry, he didn't want to admit to himself this was real and he was going to be a father.

He didn't have to do anything but be there, but he can't even seem to be able to do that.

We pulled into the doctor's office, and I stormed out of the car and inside.

"Name?"

"Bella Swan," I said.

"Can you fill this out for me Ms. Swan and return them back?" she asked.

"Of course. Thank you," I said.

I went over to where Edward was sitting and sat down starting to fill out all the paperwork needed. As I was filling it out, I was watching the other pregnant women, and the fathers on the babies interact and how they were.

They were so much better than Edward and I. He seemed so sour.

I shook my head and took my paperwork back to the desk.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I'll have the nurse call your name when they are ready for you," she said.

I nodded and went back to sit. .

"Edward, what is your problem? If you aren't going to stick around, then just go. When I first told you about this baby, you were over the moon happy. Now I don't think you even want to be around me each day. It takes two to make a baby Edward, you can't say this is all my fault and that this is going to ruin your life. I need to know if you are going to be there for us or if you are going to bail. Make up your mind," I said.

Silence.

"You never talk to me anymore! Make up your fucking mind, or I will make it for you," I snapped.

Then the nurse called us back.

"Bella Swan?"

I stood, and Edward followed. She weighed me and asked me how everything was going.

"Fine. I'm having some morning sickness, but I have heard that is common." I said chuckling.

"Oh sweetheart, you will never know. When I had my first, I couldn't eat much for a few months my sickness was so bad." she said chuckling.

I laughed and just shook my head.

"Now can you lift your shirt for me and we can get a look at this baby of yours?" she asked.

I lifted my shirt just enough so she could put the gel on my stomach to do the ultrasound.

She started to wave the wand around my stomach and I could barely see it, but there was my baby.

She kept waving the wand around, and I started to worry.

"Here, let me get the doctor." she said.

I kept a firm grip on Edward's hand. He rubbed my knuckles with his finger.  
"It will be okay Bella. I promise," he said.

Finally, he was proving he was with me in this.

Soon enough the nurse came back in with the doctor.

"How are you doing today, Bella?" he asked.

"I'm all right." I said.

"Let's look at your baby here," he said.

I nodded, while he also waved the wand around my yet flat stomach.

He waved it around for a couple of minutes before he put it back.

"I'm sorry Bella. There is no heartbeat," he said.

I sat there with my face in shock as the tears. Starting to fall.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. You guys can always try to conceive again in a few weeks if you would like." he said.

The nurse handed me a cloth to wipe off my stomach.

The tears never stopped.

We started walking out of the office, and Edward had to keep me straight up so I wouldn't fall down and cry.

We were just sitting in the car, staring at the front doors.

"I am so sorry Bella." He said.

"Just take me home please," I said.

He took me home, and when we got there, I just got out of the car and went inside. I didn't want him to follow me, but he did anyway.

Nobody was home, and I was thankful for that.

I laid on my bed and cried for what seemed like forever.

I felt the bed move and instantly knew it was Mom.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry." she said climbing in the bed with me and embracing me.

_Now_

I shook my head at the memory and tried to focus on my work.

"Ms. Swan?"

My head perked up when my assistant called my name.

"Yes, Rebecca?" I asked.

"Ms. KIng is here for her interview," she said.

"Thank you, Rebecca, send her in. Also, remember it's Bella, not Ms. Swan. That makes me feel like my mother," I said chuckling.

"Thank you, Bella. I will send her in," she said.

The line went dead, and soon there was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

A very sleek woman entered, she was tall and blonde; a very good looking woman, .

"Hello, my name is Rosalie King." she said

"Hello Ms. King, my name is Isabella Swan, but you may call me Bella," I said.

She nodded, and we continued on with her interview.

Rosalie King is a very well educated and independent woman. She would work well in my company, and she knows her way around clothing.

I am the CEO of a well to do company in downtown New York City. I work for Allora. I had formed a very well relationship with the previous CEO, she was like another mother to me. When she passed away last year, she left her company to me since she didn't have any other family. It is a very well named fashion company, who have stores all over the world.

Alice would be so shocked to hear where I was working now.

"Rosalie, I think you would work very well with this company. I would love to offer you the position," I said.

"Oh Ms. Swan, that would be wonderful. I accept the position, thank you." she said.

"First job, please call me Bella. You are my VP now, I think we can be on first name basis," I said.

I had been looking for my vice president for the company, for a year now, and now that I have finally found her, I feel the pressure on my chest has been relieved.

"Of course. Thank you Bella. If we are now on the first name basis, please call me Rose" she said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Now, I know it may seem quick, but since it so early in the morning is there anyway you can start today? You wouldn't have to do much, but I'd like to show you around and to your office, etc." I said.

"Let me call my husband, Bella. He has our twins today all alone, and I think he might die if he is alone a while longer with them." she chuckled softly.

"You wouldn't be here long, two to three hours at most." I said.

She smiled and walked off to call her husband. It almost hurt me to know she had a family at home waiting for her. I was supposed to have that so many years ago. If I wouldn't have had the miscarriage fifteen years ago, my baby would be fourteen almost fifteen-years-old.

I haven't talked to anymore but my parents since I moved to New York. Every Christmas they would come to New York instead of me going back to Forks. After my miscarriage, everything went downhill, and I cannot stand to go back there to face everyone. When I left for college in August of that next year, I didn't do much but pack my stuff and my parents and I drove to New york so I could start my life over.

I shook my head to stop my horrible thoughts.

Soon enough, Rosalie came back.

"Okay, I am set. My husband is going to be able to watch our children for a few more hours." she said.

I nodded.

"How old are your twins?"

"Four. My husband and I had been married for eight years, and we had a hard time having kids. When I got pregnant with the twins, I was so happy. They kept me on bed rest almost my whole pregnancy, but I made it to 35 weeks. Enough about myself, do you have any kids Bella?" she said.

"No"

"I'm sorry. I had a lot of miscarriages before I had the twins, so if it is that, I'm sorry." she said.

"It's alright. It is in the past, so I can't change it now." I said.

She smiled and just took my hand in ways to support me. I smiled back, happy to have someone who could possibly feel the pain I have kept secret for fifteen years.

"So, what's first?" she asked

"Well. I'll go ahead and get everyone introduced, and then we will get you to your office and go from there," I said.

She nodded in agreement and we made our way around the office to get everyone acquainted.

"Rebecca."

Her head shot up from the computer.

"Yes Ms-Bella," she said.

I chuckled.

"Rebecca, I want to formally introduce you to Rosalie King, our new VP," I said.

"Very nice to formally meet you Ms. King," Rebecca said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you also Rebecca, and if you would like, you can call me Rose," she said.

"Of course," she said.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone else."

The company was small, and I quickly introduced her to almost everyone. I left my favorite two people for last.

"Now Rose, these two people are the people who have supported me in every way they could have in the last fifteen years," I said.

She nodded. I opened the door, and there at the desk stood the most important people in my life.

"Belly-boo!"

I squealed as he picked me up and spun me around.

"Wait, who is this?" he asked putting me down.

"Emmett, this is Rosalie King. My new VP," I said.

"Hello, Rosalie." He said flashing a smile.

She blushed and tried to hide a small giggle.

"Hey Bells."

"Jake, this is Rosalie. She is going to be the new VP," I said.

"Nice to meet you gorgeous," he said winking.

She blushed again.

"Don't worry Rose. Jake is gay, and married. Now Emmett, he's a single horny dofus." I said laughing at the last part.

"Ha! I had a date last night Bella, maybe she is the one!" Emmett said pointing his finger in my face.

"Sure she is," I chuckled.

"Now, what do Emmett and Jake do?" Rose asked.

"Oh, duh. Emmett is our Chief of Staff, and Jake is the manager of Security," I said.

"Well it is very nice to meet the both of you. Call me Rose please," she said.

"Well guys, I still have to show our new addition to her office. I will see you guys later," I said.

"Bye, babe." Jake said.

I just shook my head at him laughing and we walked out.

"Jake and Emmett are very kind," she said.

"They are great. They were there for me when I first moved to New York," I said.

"How long have you been in New York?" she asked.

"Ten years. I moved from Washington," I said.

"Wow. That is such a big difference in location, why did you choose New York?" she asked as we walked.

"I had to stay in the United States according to my parents, so I chose the farthest state away from Washington," I said.

"I can't even imagine moving three thousand miles away from my parents. I was actually adopted, so I can't imagine how they would feel having their only daughter move that far away." She said.

"My family knew the circumstances, I still keep in contact and they come up here to New York during November to January," I said.

Knowing it is October now, I should be expecting the call from my mom at anytime to let me know when they are flying in.

"Well here is your office, right down the hall from mine." I said opening the door.

"Bella, this is amazing. I have never had an office as nice as this one before. I think I'm going to really love it here," she said.

"I'm glad Rose. Now, there are some papers I'm going to bring to you in a few minutes, I just need you to look over them, and make sure nothing sounds fishy, and then sign it under the VP section. When you finish, bring them back to me, and I'll look them over and sign them also. Since it is three now, I will be leaving at five, and you can also leave then. I expect you here at nine am tomorrow. Also in about an hour, Jake will probably come get you to get your parking pass, if you drive, and to get your ID set up with the picture and such. Any questions?" I asked.

"What will I be looking for in these documents?" she asked.

"Anything that sounds off. These are contracts with major stores throughout the United States, if anything sounds just wrong, like what they are requesting for funds or for clothing or such, put it off to the side. I can look at them if they sound wrong to you, but you should be okay, you should know if it sounds wrong." I said.

"Alright. Thank you so much, Bella." She said.

"Of course. Now let me go get those papers and we can get you working," I said smiling.

She nodded and went into her office slowly closing the door. The door was empty, and that reminded me to get her plaque done for the door and for the desk.

I went back into my office, stopping at Rebecca's desk before going to my desk.

"Any messages Rebecca?" I asked.

"Your mom called, said you need to call her back as soon as possible. Says it is very urgent." she said.

I frowned, why would my mom say it was urgent?

"Anything else?" I asked.

"No. That is all," she said.

"Thank you."

I went back into my office and immediately sat down and picked up my desk phone. I hit speed dial one and tapped my foot on the floor until she answered.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's Bella. I got a message at work saying you called, and it was very urgent I called you back."

"Oh baby. You need to come home, it's your daddy. He collapsed at work, he had a heart attack baby. It's not looking good, the doctor said he is lucky he is not dead now, and he does not have much time left. They gave him one to two weeks," she sobbed.

My heart dropped. Even throughout everything that happened from when I was a teenager, my dad and I were always very close.

"Um...mom I will try to get on the next flight out, I...I will call you when I get to the airport in New York to tell you when I'll be in Seattle, tell daddy I love him and to hold on for me," I said.

"Oh I will baby. Please hurry," she said.

I hung up the phone and just wanted to cry. I didn't even realize I never took the papers into Rose. Instead of walking down the hall to the office where she sat, I just called her on the phone.

"Hello…"

"Rose, it's Bella. I know this is a lot, but I just got a call from my family and need to get out to Washington yesterday. I'm not going to get those contracts down to you today or anytime for a few weeks. I know it is a major thing, but I need you to watch my company. I need to deal with this, it is horrible to have right now." I said almost crying.

"Of course Bella. Your family is more important," she said.

"I'm leaving everyone here except my main guys. Everyone can help you, and if you have any questions you can call me, I'll give you my cell number. It is 652-452-6314. If I don't answer then something is wrong with why I am there, but don't worry. I...I have to go. You can leave today at five and be back at nine tomorrow and do nine to five each day and have the weekend off. Security will have the door unlocked at eight thirty. Um, yeah I have to go." I said.

"I'll be okay. You go take care of your family," she said.

"Thank you," I sobbed.

I hung up the phone and sat there and sobbed.

I wiped my tears and got up from my desk, practically running to the office I knew they would be at.

When I got there and opened the door, they instantly looked at me and seen the tears and came to my side almost instantly.

"Bella, what is the matter?" Emmett asked.

"It's...my dad. He had a heart attack and does not have a lot of time left. I need to go to Washington...um….and I need you guys to go with me," I said.

"Of course babe. Let me call Sam and we can get this situated between us," Jake said.

"No. Just bring Sam with you. I don't care. I'm buying four first class tickets to be out to Seattle as soon as possible. Let's go, I need to go now. I needed to be there yesterday," I said wiping my tears.

I noticed Jake was already on the phone with his husband to let him know, and I hoped to God that he would be willing to go.

"Come on Bella. We need to get to your place to pack your clothes, and then back to mine to get myself something. I will call the airport and get the first four tickets out to Washington," he said.

"Thank you." I said.

I walked out of the building and into Emmett's car and just wanted to sit there and sob as he drove to his place since it was closer.

"Okay, Bella. I am going to go grab some clothes and I will be right back," he said.

I nodded through my cries. I sat there and wiped my tears and just tried to think of happy thoughts. The only happy thought that made me cry even harder was from when I found out I was pregnant fifteen years ago.

I tried to block out the thoughts, and thankfully, Emmett jumped back in as I tried to think of something else.

"Okay, ready to go?" he asked.

"Where is Jake?"

"He is going to meet us at the airport. He had to pick up Sam, whoever gets there first is getting the tickets," he said.

"Okay." I said.

He drove off to my place, when we got there, I looked up at the house and just sighed.

I unbuckled my seat belt and we both walked up. When I got to the door, I realized I forgot my keys.

"Fuck! I forgot my damn keys," I said banging my head on the door.

"Don't worry. I have my set," Emmett said.

"Thank you," I said.

Emmett and I both walked into my house, and I quickly made my way to my bedroom to pack up my essentials, I could buy something I did not have in Forks or in one of the bigger cities.

It took me a total of ten minutes to pack everything up and Emmett was waiting for me outside when I was done.

He didn't say anything, but he shut the door behind me and locked the house back up.

"Ready?"

"No, but we have to go."

He drove quickly to the nearest airport, I did not care which airport we flew out of, as long as we got to the destination. Of course the nearest airport was John F Kennedy Airport. We had a struggle of finding the appropriate parking, since we had no idea how long I would need to be down in Forks.

We simply went for the long term parking, it cost a lot, but it helped us and just getting their faster.

Emmett grabbed our bags and we quickly made our way into the airport. Jacob and Sam were already off to the side and I could see that they had some tickets in their hands.

"Bella. I could not get your ticket, they had to see your ID and such. Emmett, the same goes for you. Though I do know on this flight out we will be out of here in about an hour." Jacob said.

"Did you fly into Seattle?"

"Yes."

I nodded and Emmett and I made our way to the desk to purchase our tickets.

"We need two tickets to Seattle immediately," I said.

"Of course. I have to seats in First Class, leaving at 215 pm." she said

I looked at my watch and saw that it was just after 1 pm.

"Sure. We will take them," I said.

"Okay. May I see each of your ID please?"

We each handed her our ID and she scanded them into the computer. I stood there tapping my foot, I am very impatient.

"Okay. So your total is going to be $1454," she said.

I slapped down my credit card, and she swiped it and printed our tickets.

"You are all set, thank you for flying with JFK." The lady at the desk said grinning.

I rolled my eyes at her and we continued on throughout the airport, having to stop at security as well as check in our luggage.

It wasn't long before we found our gate, and the plane started loading. With us being in first class, we were some of the first to board.

Just under an hour later, everyone was boarded, and the captain stated how we would be taking off shortly, while the flight attendants told all passengers to turn off their electronics.

~Two hours later~

We had been in the air for just under two hours, when I was able to pull out my laptop, but the first thing I did was pull up my search engine.

I looked over to see Emmett flirting with the flight attendant, while Jacob and Sam were asleep. I did the first thing I told myself I would not do, I googled my ex.

_Search: Edward Cullen Forks Washington _

The first thing that came up made my heart drop into my stomach.

_Edward Cullen and Kate Tuckerman tie the knot! How long do we guess until the baby comes along? Congratulations to this adorable couple! _

I must have had a bad facial expression because Emmett started shaking my arm.

"Babe?"

He took one look at my screen, and sighed.

"Bella…"

"I could not help myself. Why would I think he would not move on in 15 years?"

"Just.." he said not being able to finish his sentence.

"I can't not keep looking. He was the father of my child for a whole two months, I should at least know what I'm coming home too," I said.

He only rolled his eyes but I kept looking.

_Edward Cullen tells about past difficulties…_

He did not...did he? I kept reading…

_Edward Cullen speaks about how he coped with the death of his child at the age of eighteen, to quote Mr. Cullen, "When you lose a child, an unexpected child no less, it hurts. I was hurt, but my girlfriend, she...she disappeared off the face of the earth, figuratively. No one knows grief until they lose a child." _

I wanted to slam the computer shut, but I didn't.

_Now, what has happened to Edward Cullens mysterious teenage girlfriend who eventually actually disappeared off the face of the earth? Some may never know…_

How could he disclose this information to the media? How was this man even in the media?

I altered my search.

_Search: Edward Cullen _

I learned in that very small search, that my once ex-boyfriend, is now a very rich and powerful attorney in Seattle, but visits his hometown of Forks, often to see his family. He had just married Kate Tuckerman less than a year ago, seeing that she comes from a wealthy family as well, some say they believed it was an arranged marriage between the two families.

I read that, he had been done with college and law school by the age of 25, passing the BAR exam with an excellent score at the age of 26. Something he would have never accomplished, if we had not lost the baby.

"I can't do this." I cried.

"Oh Bella."

I cried into Emmett's shirt, I could not go here, even if the Cullens are not in Forks anymore, they will come if my poor daddy passes away.

"Bella, we can't turn back now. You want to see your dad, that does not mean you have to see his family, or him."

"As soon as they find out I am in town, it will not be him or his mother that will bombard me, it will be his sister...I mean, I want to see Alice so bad, I miss her. She will not believe I run a fashion company," I laughed.

He laughed also.

"Maybe you can still see Alice without having to see her brother…"

I snorted and shook my head. Alice cannot keep a secret to save her life, everyone would know if an hour or less.

"No?"

"No. Alice cannot keep a secret, she knows things, she may already know I am on my way."

"Bella. We have now been in the air for five and a half hours, we will be in Seattle at anytime, you have to face this." Emmett said.

He was right, we landed twenty minutes after he said that.

As soon as we were off the plane, I immediately called my mom.

"Baby…."

"Mom, we just got to Seattle. We have to get the luggage, then rent a car and we will be on our way," I said.

"Bella, baby. Daddy is in the hospital, the ICU, the blockage is worse than what they expected. He...he may not make it through the night…" Mom cried.

My heart broke into two, my dad and I have always been close, and I had to be there.

"I will be there as soon as I can get out of this damn airport…"

"I will see you then. I love you,"

"I love you too."

I disconnected the call and noticed the boys had already gotten the rental car and the luggage.

"You guys are awesome," I said smiling for once.

"Well duh," Jake said laughing.

"Now, who drives the fastest?"

Emmett won the fastest driver, and we were off, with a truck I absolutely loved.

_Two and a half hours later_

"Is this it?"

I saw the _Welcome to Forks_ sign, and knew I was home.

"Yes."

With the three of them all growing up in Brooklyn, they all had to look around my small town. I had to laugh at them as we drove to the hospital.

After being in New York City for 15 years, it felt good to be back in my small town, seeing all the things I have missed.

When we got to the hospital, I jumped out as soon as we were stopped, and Jacob followed me quickly.

"Hello."

"Hello. I am here to see a Mr. Charlie Swan," I said.

"Okay. Well right now Mr Swan is in surgery, but if you would like, you can go on up to the ICU on the third floor and wait in the waiting room with Mrs. Swan," she said.

"Thank you."

I was off, I made it up there in what I thought was record time, and found my mom quickly.

"Bella!"

"Mom!"

She immediately pulled me into a hug. Her eyes were red, so I knew she had been crying.

"They said he was in surgery," I asked.

"Yes. They are going to try and remove the blockage, but baby, it does not look good," she said.

"I hope you do not mind, but Emmett and Jacob came with me, as well as Jacobs husband," I said.

"I do not mind, I love those boys, they take care of you when I can't," she said.

All three boys entered as she said that.

"Renee!"

My mom was pulled into one of Emmett's bear hugs.

"Emmett let her down!" I said.

He immediately let her down and apologized.

"It's alright Emmett," Mom said smiling.

The five of us chatted for seemed like hours, before I noticed a doctor had come through the double doors.

"Mrs. Swan?"

Mom and I both went over to the doctor. I held her hand with support.

"Mrs. Swan, we tried to remove as much as the blockage as we could, but unfortunately it was to much on your husbands heart. He didn't make it, I am so sorry."

Mom immediately dropped to the floor sobbing. I also wanted to cry, but I had to be strong for my mom.

I felt arms around my waist and looked back to see Emmett. He knew by my facial expressions that he did not make it.

_Three Days Later_

It took myself and my mother about a day to face the news of my fathers death. Emmett immediately helped us out with setting up the funeral, and thankfully we were able to have the funeral soon. Today to be exact.

My mom had not been sleeping well, but I had not expected any less due to the circumstances.

"Mom."

She turned to look at me and I saw the bags under her eyes due to the lack of sleep, and saw how sad she was when she greeted friends and family at the funeral home.

"It's okay." I said.

She grabbed my hand and squeezed, I knew how hard this was. I had been bottling up my emotions to try and keep them away from her, knowing if I showed my emotions, she would break down.

"Bella."

I looked over to see Emmett in his black suit and tie.

"Hey."  
"Um...there are some people here, and I know…" he started to say.

"I do not care right now. They are here to pay their respects to my father, as long as I do not have to deal with them bombarding me, I do not care."

He nodded and left my side. Soon enough after, I saw the Cullen family coming through the doors, lacking their oldest son and Esme's husband, Carlisle.

I did notice, my once best friend, had a man with her, a man I once knew as Jasper Hale, also seeing the rock on her finger made me know she was married or at least engaged.

"Bella."

I felt Esme pull me into a hug, and I knew I missed her sweet embrace I once knew.

"Esme. So nice to see you, it has been so long," I said.

I had looked at her and Alice's dresses, and knew they both came from my company, something obviously unknown to either of them.

"I love your dress'."

"Oh thank you. In Seattle they have a store called Allora, and they happen to be closing, so Alice and I spent lots of money over there this past weekend."

I made a mental note to call Rose, and ask her to call out to Seattle's owner and see what is going on.

"Well I may have to go there myself." I lied.

"I have missed you so much Bella. Where have you been?" Esme asked.

"I've been in Manhattan actually," I said.

"Well that is so great of you. How is it going out there?" she asked.

"It is amazing. I have wonderful friends out there, who keep me on my toes," I said.

"That is so great. I am going to go find a seat, but I would recommend talking to Alice, she misses you dearly," she said.

I noticed Alice had gone towards the back of the room, talking to some old friends of ours from high school.

"Mom? I'll be right back," I said.

"Take your time baby. I can do this, tell Alice I say hello," she said smiling.

I rolled my eyes at her, and slowly made my way back to my once, best friend.

"Hello."

She turned around, and the look on her face, was pure anger.

"Where have you been?!"

"Um...you mean today?"

"No, I mean for 15 years!"

"I have been in New York…" I said.

"Who is that behind you?"

I looked behind me to see Jacob. Did he really have to this, today?

"Jacob, go away!"

He went away, but did move far. He knew my history with this family.

"Do you have a bodyguard? Are you famous?"

"Um, the answer to the questions are both no. Jacob is my head of security and close friend," I said.

"Head of security? Are you the president in disguise?"

I shook my head but could not stand a giggle.

"Bella, I'm sorry for bugging you."  
"No problem. I cannot blame you for wanting to know what I have done, what I do, but I cannot tell you, at least not here. There would be way to many questions, and way to many people bombarding me at my fathers funeral."

"Well, you aren't famous, but people would bombard you?" she asked confused.

"I am not famous, but something I associate with is very well known," I said.

"Hmmph."

"Alice, I wanted to talk to you, I have not spoken to you in 15 years. I have stayed away from this town for that long because I cannot stand the memories it comes with, even after so long, it breaks my heart." I said.

"I'm sorry," she said breaking into sobs.

I pulled her into a hug and pat her back.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm so hormonal right now," she said wiping her eyes.

"And you don't think I am? My dad just died," I said.

I knew as soon as it came out of my mouth, that is sounded bad, and like I was being selfish.

"Oh Alice! I didn't mean it that way," I said putting my hand over my mouth.

"It's okay…"

Hormonal…crying...

"Alice, are you pregnant?"  
She smiled.

"I haven't told Jasper yet, I'm only eight weeks. We've been married for seven years now, and we have so much trouble having a baby, so I don't to jinx this time…" she said.

"I'm so sorry Al, I haven't been there for you, I was supposed to be your best friend, and I was not even there for your wedding or here to support you threw losing a baby…"

She sighed, like she had a story to tell.

"It has been almost two years since Jasper and I started trying again. I got pregnant, and made it through to 38 weeks, my baby...my Xavier, he was fine on July 23rd, and I went for an ultrasound the next day, he...he was gone. He was stillborn...they said I did nothing wrong, and sometimes it happens, but it killed me, and Jasper, it almost broke us up, he wanted a divorce, he couldn't take it anymore, but somehow, we got through it. We buried Xavier right next to Dad...we still try to go to the grave every year, it hurts more and more, but I am making it through…" she cried.

"Oh, Alice. I didn't...I didn't even know Carlisle passed away, and your baby...I am so sorry," I said.

"Dad...dad has been gone for five years now. Shortly after you...and you know who, disappeared, dad found out he had cancer, lung cancer. The man didn't smoke a cigarette his whole life, and still died of lung cancer," she said.

"Wait! You said, E-Edward disappeared?"

She nodded her head.

"We have not seen you, or Edward for 15 years," she said.

"Don't you see Edward at least in the news? I read an article that said he visits his family often in Forks," I said.

"Well, I guess I can't say we haven't seen him. He came around when dad passed, and calls every now and then to mom, but since he became so successful in Seattle, it is rarer and rarer that we see him," she said.

"Was...was he around when you lost the baby?"

She shook her head.

"No. He said it still hurts to much. I don't know if you remember how you acted once you guys lost your baby, but you were a mess, and so was Edward. Neither of you noticed how much the other was hurting, I know you think it was your fault, but he thought the same about himself, because when you first told him, he didn't want the baby. You guys need to talk, I know the news said he is married now, but you need to move on, not trying to be rude…" she explained.

As I was about to say something, Jasper came over, and whispered something in Alice's ear.

"Well…" she said.

She pointed to the front of the room, where my mother was standing. Standing next to her was a blonde bimbo, with huge tits and a size 00 waist.

"Who is that?"

"That is...that's Edward's wife," she said.

"What!"

"I do not know why she is here, and if he is here with her…" she said.

"I have to go save my mom," I said.

She nodded and I tried to rush over to her, the quicker the better. Once I was near her, I could see her face more clearly, she definitely looked like a slut, her blonde curly hair, tons of makeup, skimpy dress and four inch heels.

"Bella!" Mom exclaimed,

I sneered at Edward's "wife" but she just smiled back at me.

"Baby, this is Kate." Mom said.

"I know who she is," I said.

"You are the lovely Bella! Your mom speaks so fondly of you," Kate said.

"What are you doing here? You did not even know my dad," I said.

She shook her head.

"I'm here for my hubby. He told me, he knew your family well," she said.

"Is he here?"

"He must be here somewhere, he was trying to park the car, but there were very few parking spots for such a large funeral," she said.

My heart raced, my ex-boyfriend was here, with his new bimbo wife.

"Oh there he is!" she squealed.

I looked over to where she was pointing, and I think my jaw dropped. Getting older had made this man even hotter than what he was in high school.

"Baby! Come meet Bella," Kate squealed.

"Babe."

Holy...shit…

The next thing I knew, was that he was standing right next to me.

"Hi." I managed to squeak out.

"Isabella. How have you been?"

Isabella? Are we being formal now?

"I could be better, I could still have my dad, I could still be in New York, how do you ask someone that at their father's funeral?" I snapped.

"Bella!" Mom exclaimed.

Kate looked back at Edward with a shocked look on her face.

"I'm sorry for your loss Isabella," he said.

"What the fuck are you doing here!"

"Emmett!" I snapped.

"No! Do not do that to me Bella! What is this asshole doing here?" he yelled.

"Look, I'm not sure who you are to Isabella and Renee, but I am just here to pay my respects to Chief Swan," Edward said very calmly.

"That is bullshit Mr. Cullen, I know who you are. I want you out of my sight before I beat the shit out of you," he exclaimed.

"Emmett! Please try to be nice to our guest," Mom said.

"I am sorry Renee," Emmett said.

"Edward, go away." I said.

He left shortly after I asked for him to go away.

"I am sorry Mom," I said shooting a glare at Emmett.

"The funeral is about to start. Take your seats," the director said.

The funeral was not long, and the eulogy done by dad's best friend, Billy Black, was the best part of the whole thing, making everyone in the first two rows that I knew of cry. With all of the stories of my dad, and his and Billy's fishing trips and watching baseball, dad's favorite sport to watch.

I cried knowing I never got to tell him I loved him again when he was alive. I knew that eventually I would have to go back to New York, I could not let Rose run the company for too long, but that would mean leaving my mom, but it gave me an idea.

"Mom.." I said holding her hand as the guests were leaving and paying their respects one last time.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to move to New York with me," I said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"With dad gone, you are going to be alone, and I do not want to miss anything that may happen to you, I never got to see dad before he was gone. I have more than enough room at my place, I want you to come with us when we leave to go back to New York…." I said.

"Baby, that is a big move on such short notice…" she said.

"Mom, I do not need the decision right now, but the sooner I get back, the sooner I get to relieve my new VP."

She was about to say something but Alice came up to say her goodbyes.

"Bella. I eventually want you to tell me what is going on with you over in New York. Here is my number, I will update you on what we spoke of. Text me so I have your number, and before you leave, whenever that is, we really need to catch up and have lunch," she said handing me a paper with her number on it.

As she started to walk away, I grabbed her arm and she looked back at me.

"I want you to come to New York, and I can show you other than tell you. I do not think you would believe me if I did not show you," I said.

"Jaz! Oh, when can we go?" she demanded to know from him.

"I have the next two weeks off, can you get off?" he asked her.

"Oh Bella. This is very awesome, the sooner the better, please…" she said.

"I do not know when I am going home yet, but the sooner the better for me also to get back, they are really dying without me," I said.

"Oh Bella! Can we go to the original Allora store when we go?"

I giggled. Little does she know...

"Sure," I said.

They were off shortly after, and Esme told us we would talk soon and also handed me her number, and made me promise to call her. I did not see Edward or Kate at all as everything was packed up and dad was sent off for cremation.

"Mom, I have to call work, I will be right back," I said.

She nodded and I went off to call work. I quickly dialed the number and listened for it to ring.

"Allora main office, this is Rebecca how may I direct your call?"

"Rebecca, it's Bella. Forward me to Rose," I said.

"Will do," she said and transferred me.

"This is Rose," she said.

"Rose, it's Bella."

"Bella! Nice to hear from you! What can I do for you?"

"I need you to do a few things, first get ahold of the Seattle store and figure out why the hell they are closing with no contact. Next, I need you to order anything we have in maternity sizes, xs to large, order a bunch of it, I do not care the cost. Also, I need you to send Rebecca or someone who knows me well over to my place to get the guest area ready for a womans use, I believe I will be having an old friend coming as well as my mother, make sure it is done by the end of the week. I will try to be back as soon as I can be," I said.

"Okay Bella. I will do that for you, I still want to thank you again for this opportunity," she stated.

"Hey, no problems Rose. When you hear from Seattle I want you to call me, I do not care the time. I will go down there if they are not willing to speak to you," I said.

"Will do,"

"I have to go. I will talk to you soon hopefully," I said.

"Talk soon."

I ended the call and sighed in relief.

_Three Days Later_

"Mom, are you ready to go?"

"I'm coming!"

I rolled my eyes and looked around the house at all of the boxes that were packed with my mothers stuff to move to New York.

She had agreed to move to New York with me on one condition, she wanted me to promise that I would let her try to support herself and eventually find her own place to live. I told her that this is no problem and I have the space and the extra money to support her, but she still insisted.

Mom finally came down with her two checked bags and carry on for the plane.

"Do you think I will have enough until the moving truck gets to New York?"

I laughed.

"Yes mom, that is enough," I said.

"Are you ready to leave Bella?" Jacob asked packing the bags in the back of the truck.

I took a look back at my childhood home, and knew I had to move on.

"Yes I'm ready…" I said.

"Alice and Jasper are going to meet us at JFK and we will go from there. I am not telling her, and you know as soon as she sees the sign, she will be freaking," Emmett said.

"That is why we are going through the back," I said winking.

Mom laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Off we go!" Sam yelled.

_Twelve Hours Later_

Our flight had been delayed due to a storm in Seattle that did not want to let up at any time, thankfully, after four hours, the rain finally slowed down enough for the plane to take off. Throughout the six hour flight, I felt like my head was pounding. I knew when I got back to New York everything was going to be hectic, including me having to tell Alice my secret I did not want to tell, but knew I had to tell her since she flew out to New York.

"Bella.."

I looked over at Emmett, and he smiled.

"We are almost to New York."

"Okay…"

He laughed and rolled his eyes while I sat in my seat next to my mother, with my eyes feeling heavy. Between the time change of the east and west coast, and then back to the east from the west, is really taking a toll on my sleep schedule.

It was not long before I was zonked out.

_Bella's Dream _

"_Bella…" _

_I looked around the room that I once knew, the living room for the cullen home..the only thing I saw was a tall figure standing at the edge of the room, nothing else there, and no one speaking, why was I here?_

"_Bella!" _

_End of Dream_

I felt someone shaking my arm and saw Emmett with an angry look on his face.

"What?" I grumbled.

"The plane is about to land. You need to stay awake, or we will never get you home," he said.

"Ugh…"

I straightened myself up in the seat and yawned. I was ready for a good sleep in my bed. It wasn't long after that the plane landed and we were on our way to get the luggage and then get home. I looked at my watch which had changed back to New York time and saw it was 103 in the morning, no wonder I was so tired.

"Are we ready to go yet?" I grumbled out.

I heard a chuckle, and sent the glare to Jacob from which it came.

"You really are not used to staying up this long lately are you?" he said.

"I am not at the office. Do you think I am used to this? Even when I stay late, I do not stay this late," I said.

He rolled his eyes at me and we just continued to walk towards the vehicle. Since the crowds were just about non existent, it was not long before we found the vehicle and put everything in the trunk, and we were off.

I passed out ten minutes later.

_24 hours later_

I jumped out of the shower, and quickly put on my makeup and my brand new dress, I was already running late. I told Rose I would be there by 10 and it is already 930. I threw my shoes on, and tried to run down the stairs as quickly as I could.

"Bella, good morning!" Mom said.

"Hi Mom, I'm sorry I can't chat right now, I'm already running late," I said while fixing my shoes and throwing my coat on.

"Baby, you are the big boss, can't you go in late?"  
"Well the office opens at 9, I am already late," I said.

She grabbed my arm, and made me look her in the eye.

"Remember to get Alice on your way in…"

"Fuck!"

Alice had insisted in not intruding and staying in a hotel not far from my house. I didn't even say goodbye to my mother and jumped in my vehicle and sped off before I could even have the seatbelt on. When I got to the hotel where she was staying, I saw her waiting outside, and I knew I was late.

She saw my vehicle and her jaw dropped but she came over and opened the door.

"Holy shit, Bella."

She had been amazed by my Ferrari F430.

"Hey, get in. I'm sorry I'm late," I said.

"To sit in this thing, I am not sorry you are late," she said while getting in.

"Well, they are going to kill me if I am not there soon, I have already been gone a week longer than I needed to be," I said speeding off.

"So...will you tell me before or after we get there what you do?"

Since the office was not far from my home or the hotel she was staying in, I could see all the cameras outside the front doors. Immediately I turned the car around to go into the back.

"You have told me you are not famous but there are cameras all over where we turned around from and I didn't see the name of the company on the building…"

When we got to the back, I saw Rebecca standing there, she knew where I would be coming.

"We're here, come on," I said putting the car into park and taking the key.

She looked at the back of the building like it was a piece of junk building but little did she know.

"Bella. I am so sorry, somehow they learned you were coming back today and wanted to know where you went off to, by the time I got here they were already here and it was too late to call you," she rambled on.

Before I could say anything, Alice interrupted.

"I want answers!" She snapped.

"Follow me Alice," I said.

She huffed and puffed but followed Rebecca and I.

"Rose is waiting in your office, she has information that you requested," Rebecca said.

"Thank you Rebecca, you can go back to your office, I will take care of my guest," I said.

"Thank you," she smiled and walked off.

As entering the main area of the building I looked back at Alice's face, and saw she was in shock, it really is beautiful in here.

"This is your office?"  
"Well not all mine, but yes," I laughed.

"Bella! You made it in," Jacob happily screeched.

"Jacob you just saw me yesterday!" I laughed.

"Have you showed her yet?" He whispered to me,

I shook my head no.

He shook his head, and laughed.

"I'll go take care of the issue outside, you take care of your friend," he said winking.

"Bella?"

"Alice, this is not easy to explain. Let me show you some pictures, it will explain what this building is," I said.

I quickly led her to the area where it explains how this company came about, and how I came about to this company with knowing the woman who started it all. As she read the history of the company, she had still not caught on to where this was, or who I was, until I saw her face finally realize.

"You are playing me!"

I shook my head.

"There is no way you are the CEO of a fashion company!"

"I am," I said.

"No you are not…"

"Yes I am Alice."

"Prove it," she said crossing her arms and huffing.

"Fine. I need to get to my office to see Rose anyway," I said.

She followed me and I quickly made it to the office. Multiple times between where we were and my office had more history and the the Allora signs.

I walked into my office and Rose was sitting on her laptop at the front of my desk punching numbers.

"Rose."

Her head shot up and she grinned.

"Bella! So good to have you back," she said.

"It feels good to be back. Rose this is my old friend Alice, we went to school together," I said.

"Nice to meet you Alice," Rose said.

"Likewise," Alice said.

"Now Rose, what did you find out from the Seattle store?"

Alice's eyes were as big as saucers and I laughed.

"They say that sales have been down and they are losing money and between paying to stay in the mall and keeping up with the stock and the employees, they still are in debt and cannot afford to stay open any longer. They did not know they had to contact you directly and said they spoke with someone in the company, I think they said her name was Jessica Stanley…" Rose said.

"What the fuck!"  
I punched my fist down on the desk and immediately pushed the intercom for Rebecca.

"Rebecca. Get Jessica Stanley in my office now!"

"Yes Ms. Bella," she said.

I heard her giggle a bit before she turned off the intercom and went to fetch Jessica. Something is going on that I did not know about.

It was not long before there was a knock at my door.

"Come in."

When Jessica walked in, I saw her face on how I was sitting there as well as Rosalie. I sat behind my desk and motioned for her to sit.

"Ms. Stanley, is it?'

"Y-yes,"

"You work with our marketing department is that correct? You get calls from the stores when they are having issues?"

"Y-yes Ms Swan," she stuttered.

"Then tell me why the hell I was not contacted when the Seattle Washington store contacted you to close the store!"

"I-I…"

"You're fired Ms. Stanley. Pack your things and get out!"

Her eyes teared up and she ran out of my office crying.

"Rose, please let our employment opportunity agent that we have an opening for a Marketing Director, pay at 30 an hour, regular qualifications needed," I said.

"Bella!" Alice squealed.

I looked over at my old friend and she seemed very happy.

"Oh Bella. I would love, if you let me, to have an opportunity at this position. I do have a Bachelor's degree from University of Washington in Fashion with a minor in Business," she said.

Did I want my once old friend moving to New York for a job at my company?

"Alice this is not an easy position. Should you at least speak with your husband before you decide you want to take a job 3000 miles from your current home?"

"I have been struggling to get a good stable job in Seattle, Bella. I know a move this large is going to be hard on me, and we would have to find a place to live, but we can sell our Seattle home, and move here. I, well I want to try to be closer to you like we were before, and I know if I am in Washington and you New York, with a three hour time difference, it would not be easy."

"Alice, I can not tell you I give you this opportunity until I know you have spoke with Jasper. He has a job in Washington also that he would have to give up, you have to give this some more thought."

"Fine, I will talk to Jasper, but I also have to tell you something else…"

"What Alice?"  
"Now, do not get mad or jealous, and please don't pass out!"  
"Alice!"

The next words that came out of her mouth came way to fast for me to understand.

"Alice, talk slower," I said.

"Um…" she said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Alice, I am getting very impatient," I said.

"Kate is pregnant."

"What?"

"Um...Edward called mom to tell her the good news this morning and then she called me," Alice said.

"I…"

Before I could finish my sentence, everything went black.

_Unknown amount of time later _

"Bella. Wake up."

"Oh, I knew I shouldn't have told her yet."

"It is okay Alice."

I knew the voices but could not get the urge to open my eyes.

"Come on Bella. If you do not wake up, I'm taking you to the ER."

It was hard to open my eyes and when they were open enough, the light blinded me. I immediately took my arm and covered my eyes.

"She's awake."

"What happened?" I grumbled.

"You passed out."

"Obviously," I said trying to sit up.

"Hey be careful," Jacob said.

"Why are you guys in here?" I asked.

"Alice rushed to get us after you passed out. She told us what she had to tell you, and well, we think we know why you passed out," Emmett said.

"Don't say it. I can't hear it again."

"Bella, I am SO sorry. I should have waited to tell you," Alice rambled.

I shook my head.

"If you would have not told me and then I saw it on the news...I would be so upset," I said rubbing my aching head.

"I do not know if he even wanted you to know. Mom said that he was really really nervous when he called, he has already been making Kate take off work so nothing harms the baby…" Alice said.

I shook my head and wanted to cry.

"I'm never going back there," I said.

"Bella I did not mean to, but um...when we left the funeral, after you text me, somehow he got ahold of your number…"

"No, no, no. Emmett call the phone company and change my number," I said shaking my head.

"Bella! No!"

"Alice, I can not allow my ex-boyfriend who is now married and going to have a baby, to have my number, no no no!"

"Bella, even if he has the damn number, who says he will ever even contact you?" Jacob grumbled.

"I...I can't chance it…"

"I do not care, you are going to chance the issue. You have been hiding from this man for 15 years, you need to own up to it, do you ever think the two of you can just be friends no matter what kind of past you had together?" Emmett said.

"No. Not gonna happen," I said shaking my head.

"Isabella Marie Swan! I will not take no for an answer, you have been hiding from my brother for 15 years, as Emmett said, who says he will ever call you? He barely calls our mother, why would he ever, out of the blue, call you? Did he save your number? He and I are not close anymore, not like we were before this happened, I don't think it is ever going to happen." Alice said.

I sighed, I knew what she said had to be true, she knew so much more than I did about this situation, I knew I had to get over him, I am 32 years old for god sakes.

"It's hard for me to even imagine being contacted out of the blue, everyone knows, I have not gotten over this man one bit," I said shaking my head.

They all laughed, and I blushed.

"This is to much…." I sighed feeling so unsure about this.

"We will make it through this babe," Em said.

******* Split *******

_Three Months Later_

I sighed as I put down the paperwork, this was to much for me to be doing currently. I justed wanted to go home, but Alice was taking me out drinking tonight, to try and get me laid. I told her this was not necessary but she demanded I go out with her, even if she can only have non-alcoholic drinks.

"Come on Bella! It's 5:02!" Alice squealed rushing into my office.

"Ugh…" I grumbled slamming my head on the table.

Why did I decide to hire Alice?

"I'm sorry Al, I'm swamped, can't go," I said.

"Liar, I know Bec told me you only have stuff to do until 5, she made sure your schedule was clear, we need to get you out there," She said tapping her foot on the ground, arms crossed.

"I'm sorry Al, I am not for getting out there for a one night stand," I said.

"I never said you had to have a one night stand, you just need to find a guy, and eventually get some, how long has it been? Two years since Bradley?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Alice!"

"What? You tell me everything! Your mom is fine, let's go!"

I sighed, knowing I would never win a fight with this woman.

"Oh, and we have to take Rose too," she stated as we were walking out of the office.

Before I could see Rose, she was sitting with Bec and her eyes were puffy.

"Rose!" I squealed worried about my great friend.

'Bella," she cried and wrapped her arms around me for a hug.

"Rose, what is the matter?"

"Um...there was an accident," she hiccuped.

My heart broke knowing what was coming next.

"My husband...he didn't make it. He was taking the boys to school and um…" she mumbled through tears.

"Sweetheart, are the boys okay?" I asked trying to soothe her.

"Alex is okay...um...Jackson….he….," she couldn't finish her sentence.

"He didn't make it," Bec answered for her.

All of our hearts broke for Rose, she had lost her husband and her son in one day, how was she still here?

"Rose go to Alex, please, I can't let you be here, this is too much to have on your shoulders right now," I said holding back my own tears.

She kept shaking her head.

"I want to go with you guys, my mom has Alex, he is okay, they haven't told him his daddy and brother didn't make it yet," she sighed.

Did I trust her enough to be okay during our night of fun? I had to go by what she told me, if she was okay, I couldn't stop her.

"Okay, I trust you, let's get drunk and have some fun, except for our DD Al," I said.

_Seven Hours Later ~ 9 drinks later _

I was out of my mind, I had no idea what I was drinking, or what I was saying.

"Heeeeyyyyyy…..Rooooooseeee….." I slurred.

"Whaaaa…"

"Hi…."

"Bella, I think you have had enough, time to go home," I have no idea who said that….

"Buuuut…"

"Let's go," It sounded like a male but I was so out of it I have no idea….

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Yeah, I will show you, her mom will be there, she is staying with her until she can find a place, she is probably worried sick."

"Don't tell her I was here, she will freak out."

"I can't promise you anything, I'll get Rose, Bec ducked out early."

"Hiiii…."

"Go to sleep Bella."

Everything went black afterwards.

_12 hours later _

I slowly came to, and instantly the sun blinded me and my head was killing me, how much did I drink last night?

I looked over to my nightstand to see some advil and some water, once I was able to sit up, I immediately took the medicine and decided to try to make my way to the bathroom.

Once I finally made it downstairs I saw my mom and Rose sitting on the couch, and Alice on the big chair.

"Hey you," Al said.

"Hey...how much did I drink last night?'"  
"About nine and a half tall long island iced teas," she said.

"Oh my gosh, why did you let me drink that much?"  
"I so so tried to stop you with no luck," she said.

"When did you get me home?"

"About 130," she said.

"I am never drinking again," I groaned wishing this hangover would go away.

Alice and my mother laughed at me, they knew I would drink again, no matter how bad this hangover was.

"Oh! Rose I forgot, I got in contact with your mom, Alex is upstairs," Alice said.

Rose's eyes lit up immediately.

"My baby?" she whispered.

I had never met Rose's children, now her only child, with how quiet it has been I am shocked he is even here, with what has happened to him the last few days.

Rose bolted from her seat and was running up the stairs, she must have had a motherly instinct to get her boy.

It seemed like forever before she came downstairs, holding her boy in her arms while he put his arms around his mother's neck.

"Oh Alex, mommy has you now," Rose whispered, rubbing his back.

I put my hand on her shoulder, and she looked at me, she was crying, she had just lost her husband and her child in one day, something that was obviously not planned.

"We will make it through this Rose, I'll help you, your parents will too," I said trying to keep myself calm as well as her.

"I can't do it without him, I can't be a single mom," she cried.

"Hey, calm down. We'll be here for you, I don't know about anyone else here, but I know I am here, I know what it is like to lose a child, a baby, you can do it. You have a support system, if you need time off, you can take it, you two need to find yourselves and put yourselves back together, even without being with Royce and Jackson, Alex is your baby, he needs his mommy," I stated.

Rose took Alex out of her arms and placed him on the couch next to her, him burying his head in her shoulder. His baby blond hair sticking everywhere.

"It's okay Alex, mommy is going to figure everything out for you guys, you have to be strong for her," I whispered playing with Alex's hair.

"I can never admit to anyone that I need help, but there is not a way I will be able to do this on my own anymore, I have two….two funerals to plan, how am I going to pay the mortgage on our house? How am I going to take care of Alex, get him to daycare and school next year, when I have to work? I can't do this alone," Rose cried covering her face with her hands to hide her tears.

I wasn't able to say anything and my mom pulled Rose into a hug and let her cry it out.

"Rose, I have only known you a short time, but sweetheart, I know you can do this. You have to be strong for your baby, if you are weak and show it, Alex won't know anything more. You need to stay strong, we are all here for you, I can help you with the funerals, I just buried my husband of 32 years three months ago. If I can do it, so can you," Mom said.

Rose looked at all of us, well all knew that she could do this, she just needed some help.

"Okay…"

_Two Days Later_

As I looked at myself in the mirror showing my black dress and heels, all I could think about was my dad's funeral, and how everything to the crapper with how I was not able to say a proper goodbye, and I know Rose and Alex didn't expect this to happen either, so a proper goodbye wasn't even possible.

"Aunt Bella?"  
I looked back to see adorable little Alex in his suit, in the last two days, he has gotten into the habit of calling me aunt Bella.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" I asked bending down to his level.

"Do I have to wear this?" He grumbled tugging at the collar.

I took his hand and moved it from his collar.

"That is what your mommy wants you to wear, I can't overrule her, mommies know better than aunties," I said.

He sighed, he was only five, he didn't know much better. He knew his daddy and brother went to heaven, but of course, but didn't know much else. Rose would tell him when he is older, and would understand.

"Can you be my mommy Aunt Bella?"

My heart broke as he said that, I really wish to be a mother, but to take a child from another woman?

"No Alex, that is not nice to say about your mommy. We have to go, come on buddy," I said taking his hand to go downstairs.

He grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs very slowly, him taking each step very carefully.

When we got downstairs, almost everyone was waiting. We were just waiting on Alice of course. As soon as Alex saw Rose, he let go of my hand and ran to her.

It wasn't long before Alice emerged from the bathroom, showing off her bump in her great maternity dress.

"Showing off that baby today?" I laughed.

"Yes I am," she grinned.

I couldn't help but laugh at her, I knew after all this time of them trying to have children, she needed to enjoy this moment.

"Come on guys, I want to get this day over with already," Rose said coming up with Alex still holding her hand.

I gave Rose the best hug I could give her, I knew this was the worst time of her life, nothing in her life would be worse than this.

_Three Hours Later _

I wiped my tears as Rose and Alex said goodbye to their best friends, Rose's mother hugging her while Rose sobbed. Alex knew he had to say goodbye to his brother and father, but did not know why his mother was so sad, and what happened to half of his family.

The funeral had been perfect, as much as one can be, Royce's father, Adam King, shared the best memories he had of his son, the best being the day Royce and Rose were married. I knew Rose didn't make it five minutes into the eulogy before crying.

I did not know her husband or her child, but every funeral I have been to lately, has been the worst. I knew the wake was next, and I did not know if I would be able to make it through, ever since my dad died, funerals have been hard.

"I love you Royce, Jackson, you will forever be in my heart," Rose whispered as she had to leave.

My heart broke in two.

This day couldn't go fast enough for anyone. My mom grabbed my hand and I looked to see her own tears for Rose and what was left of her family. I sighed, what were we going to do now?

_Four weeks later_

Rose is just coming back to work in a few days, Alex finally realized his daddy and brother weren't coming home, and threw a tantrum throwing Rose into a fit of anger and sadness, having to send her son off to his grandparents for the week, hoping they could show him some of his pictures from his dad's childhood, trying to get him to understand.

When she did that, she did not leave her bed for three days and cried every day, she may have looked like she was doing okay, but on the inside her heart was broke in two. She had told me just yesterday she would return to work on Monday, even with me protesting telling her to not to worry about it and take as much as time as she needed. She promised me she was okay and wanted to come back, to distract herself, I didn't bother asking her how she would do being away from Alex all day.

"Bella?"

I looked up from my thoughts and blushed to see Emmett there with my coffee.

"Hey, sorry, I was caught up in my thoughts about Rose coming back," I said.

"That's alright, I know it is a lot right now. It seems like it has only been days since the funeral and it has been a month," He sighed.

"Very true, I told her she could stay out longer but she insisted she come back," I said sipping my now coffee.

Before he could say anything else, Alice barged with her cell phone dropping from her hands. Emmett immediately saved it and saw the line was disconnected so wasn't sure who she was speaking with or what she was doing.

"I have something to tell you," she rambled.

"What Alice?"

She eyed Emmett and gave me the look to make him leave.

"Woah, I get the idea, I will talk to you later Bella," he said putting his arms and leaving in a swift moment.

"So why has my security left? What are you having to tell me?" I sighed looking over some paperwork to get things done as she talked.

"Someone I know, we know, is moving to Manhattan, and you are not going to like it," she said fumbling with her hands.

I sighed, who could be moving here that I don't-

"Wait. You have to be joking," I stated my heart racing 100 miles a minute.

"I'm sorry, he called me…" she sighed plopping down on my office couch.

"What about the baby?"

She laughed, what was that about?

"Kate revealed a revelation to him, the baby isn't his, she is fooling around with some guy named Garrett, he's black, so I think even if she didn't tell him until birth, he would have figured it out," she laughed.

"Why Manhattan? Why not LA? Chicago? Why me?"

"I don't know, he told me he sold the house already and kicked her out, he filed for a divorce, and since he is a lawyer, it will be faster than normal," she said.

I felt like I was going to have a heart attack, why would this man choose my town? Did he want to torture me the rest of my life?

"Why me?"

"I do not know babe, if I could go back to when we were teenagers, and when you and my damn horrible brother had sex to stop you and make it so none of this would have ever happened, you guys could have been happy with kids if it had worked out at 18, I miss it," she said starting to tear up.

"Oh Al, who says it would have worked out even if I didn't suffer the miscarriage? We could have fought and broke up no less and this could have happened, I can't...damn woman you're bringing up these feelings I put away 12 years ago," I said tearing up myself.

I instantly wanted to hug the girl, and I did, even if her baby bump was in the way, that was my niece in there.

"Don't squish her," Al said wiping her tears.

"Geez, Al, I wish I could take it all back…"

"Me too Bell, me too."

_Monday Morning _

Fuck! I am running so late and I still need to stop at the store and pick some stuff up for work, just what I wanted to do on Monday no less.

I ran into my local Brooklyn Fare, the first store I saw that would do the job. I grabbed a basket and headed for the meat section, I was supposed to bring in a meat tray for a potluck, to welcome back Rose, why did I just not opt to bring pop or something?

All of a sudden I was on the floor, the contents of my purse and basket everywhere.

"Fuck!"

The person I ran into turned around, and the last person I wanted to see was my ex.

"Bella."

I stood and brushed off my dress, Alice is going to kill me when I get there.

"Here, I will help you," he said.

I didn't protest, it wasn't worth it anymore. He picked up my lotion, vanilla and strawberries, he knew that was my favorite.

"Here is your lotion…" he said handing it to me. What is worth saying something to him?

"Thank you Edward…"

He laughed, what was so laughable about me?

"I haven't seen you in 15 years and you still use the same lotion, still smell the same," he said.

I couldn't help but blush, Edward knew me to well.

"Um, I have to go, back to work. Al will kill me if I show up without this stuff," I rambled.

Meat tray forgotten.

"Bella?"

I looked back and he had something of mine in his hands, my keys.

"Thank god you got rid of that truck," he said.

"Hey! That truck got us where we were going, don't hurt the trucks feelings," I said crossing my arms.

He just chuckled and walked away, I left the store with nothing but a crush on my ex. When I got to work, meat tray completely forgotten Bec looked betrayed but then saw the grin on my face and knew something was up.

"Looks like you had a good morning," she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Bec!" I giggled.

"Bella! You made it-" Al said stopping in her tracks at me.

"Need to tell me something?"

"Uh?" she sighed trying to think of a lie.

"In my office, now," I said grabbing her arm and taking her to my office.

"Bell, I can't think-, Oh," she said.

"Oh? OH!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry!"

"I ran into him this morning at the grocery store, you think that is what I wanted this morning? You see, what I was supposed to bring is non existent?" I sighed plopping down into my chair.

"I'm sorry…" she blubbered tears glistening in her eyes.

"Al, just tell me these things before I find them out myself I was not expecting this obviously. You told me he was moving here, but you didn't tell me he would be here in two days. He knows where you work?"  
She sighed, she couldn't hide it from me anymore.

"Yes, he is picking me up for lunch at 1 here today," she said.

I wanted to scream. Now I would see him two times in one day.

"Al…"

Before she could say anything, Bec walked in.

"Sorry to disturb but some lawyer is here to see you Bella, something about a lawsuit," Bec said

What?

"Just a moment Alice," I said walking out to the front desk, thankfully it was an unknown person.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Yes that is me," I said.

"You have been served," he said and walked out.

I tore the paper open to see what was going on and screamed, why!

"What the fuck!" I yelled throwing the papers down on my desk once I walked back into my office.

"What is it?" Alice said picking up the paper.

She didn't have to read long to know what was going on.

"Can she really sue for wrongful termination? It's been three months," Al said.

"I don't know, I'm not a lawyer," I said.

I knew the moment I said that, a light bulb went off in her head and I knew what it was.

"No."

"Bella, you know it would work, he took the BAR for the multistate in Washington and New York is covered under that, it would be the best option," she said.

I sighed, did I have a choice?

"Have Bec call him, I want him here in 20 minutes," I said.

She didn't say another word and walked out, exactly 22 minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

In he walked, he looked so professional.

"Isabella," he said.

"Are we formal now? I was Bella this morning and now I am Isabella," I said tapping my fingers on the desk.

"You are a client, I address you as a client," he said.

I rolled my eyes, only him.

"Sit."

He sat as requested, his briefcase in hands.

"I have been served for wrongful termination from a previous employee and obviously that is incorrect, how can she do this after 3 months _Mr. Cullen?_" I said formally addressing him/

"An employee has 180 days to file for wrongful termination, _Ms. Swan_," he said.

"Well it was not wrongful, she was not telling me all that was going on, she failed to produce any good results," I snarled ready for this meeting to be over.

Although he was here for legal help, I couldn't help but want to ask him many questions about what happened after I left. Before he could say anything else, what blurted out? My question.

"What happened after I left?"

He looked shocked at my question, he obviously wasn't expecting this, and I wasn't expecting to ask it.

"I don't think this is the time to talk about that Bella, you had me come here for legal matters not to bring up our past," he sighed.

"Does it not just boggle your mind what happened to me after I left Forks? Obviously you see something has been very successful between the two of us, but I know nothing of you anymore, you used to be my _boyfriend, my baby daddy, _and it doesn't do anything to you one bit?"

He sighed and brushed his hand through his gorgeous unruly hair, something he did when he was stressed.

"I knew this was a bad idea, but Alice…" He sighed.

"Wait Alice? What did she do?"

"Alice's husband, Jasper? He has a friend, a private investigator in the Seattle area, she convinced him to hire the PI, and showed me how Kate was fooling around. I knew something was up, but she...she told me I couldn't move to Chicago as planned, I had to move to Manhattan," he blurted.

"What!"

I jumped up from my chair and stormed out the door, knowing that me and Miss Mary Alice would be having a talk.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as I walked in the door.

"Mary Alice Cullen Whitlock, what the hell did you do?"

She flinched, she knew I only used her full name in bad times.

"I'm sorry! You guys are so cute together. Jessica isn't suing you...she is suing Mike for harassment, I paid a fake guy to play a lawyer, I needed you two to talk, to get over those feelings if they were still there. I'm sorry!"

Alice knew I was pissed at her, but did I want to show it? Not one bit.

"Alice, this is not how things work. I am an adult, you can't force me to get back with my ex boyfriend FROM HIGH SCHOOL! This is ridiculous!"

She cleared her throat and I looked behind me to see Rose, and Edward behind her.

"I can come back another time Al, obviously it is not a good time," he said.

I sighed, I knew I just screwed things up big time. As he walked away, Rose walked into the office and shut the door behind her.

"I am sorry for just showing up unannounced, obviously as he said, it is not a good time," she sighed.

I shook my head, obviously this was not unannounced, we knew she was coming back.

"Rose, you told me you were coming back today...it just has been a bad day," I said.

"I take it that was your ex?"  
I nodded.

"Alice here has been trying to set me up with him, she faked a whole lawsuit to just get me to have him come here, and now I have made him leave…"

"Bella, I am sorry. I know it is weird, but when you two were together, everything felt...good? Everything was under control in our lives, now, you see this is the first time I have seen this man without the blonde bimbo on his arm. Do you know why he married the bimbo? Her daddy's rich, and I mean _rich rich, _he needed his princess to marry someone successful, Edward had just got out of law school and took the BAR. Guess who was Edward's new boss?"

"Kate's dad…" I guessed.

"Exactly, Edward was what? 25? His daughter is 3 years younger, 22 at the time. He married the bimbo almost a year ago. _Seven _years it took her daddy to persuade this man, my brother, to want to marry Kate. Edward had money and didn't have any worries for so long, just worrying about pleasing Kate's father. He was blatantly forced into this marriage, Marcus, who was Kate's father, would ruin Edward's life and practice, he wanted to do this on his own. He wanted to have his own law office, but he knew if he didn't marry her, his dream would be crushed."

"Then he married her and she got pregnant…" I sighed.

"Yes, as I told you, he made her take off work and basically go on bed rest. She didn't mind, she knew she was playing him. He just found out last month, as he told you, Jasper hired his PI in Seattle and found out how she was sleeping around. Edward being the lawyer he is, made her sign a prenup before they went through with the marriage, and it stated if one of them cheated, they get nothing. So? She got absolutely nothing, and her father just about killed her for sleeping around, he did like Edward, he just wanted him for his baby girl. The guy she was fooling around with was poor as hell, or at least, poorer than what Edward was when you compare. Everyone was crushed on her side, but mom...oh mom, she kicked Edward in the ass for marrying Kate in the first place, she knew the only one good for him was you…"

"I would have never guessed this in anyway. Fuck!" I started shaking my head.

"Bella, you guys need to talk. When we were teenagers, this didn't just affect you. You guys _need _to talk about this, it cannot be put away in the past anymore."

"Did you know I have a bachelor's degree in education? Before I came here, I went to school. I can legally teach in the state of New York," I sighed.

"I am not shocked, you always wanted to me some sort of teacher or something with kids…" Al said.

I sighed, kids? Was I really in the right state of mind after my 18 year old tragedy? I would die to be a mother, but maybe being a CEO of a fashion company would be better for me.

"Bella?"

I looked over at Rose and she looked confused.

"Where is Em and Jake?"  
"What do you mean? They should be in their offices," I sighed.

I definitely didn't want to hear her answer, I just wanted to go home and lay in bed all day.

"When you and Alice were speaking of Edward's reason to marry Kate, I went to say hello, a normal morning thing for me as you know. I found these," she said handing me some sheets of paper.

_Bells, _

_We will be back, don't worry about us, we will take care of it. _

_Love,_

_Em & Jake _

"What are they taking care of?"

"I am not sure, when I originally left I knew we were having budget issues in the Michigan stores, but I do not know why they would have anything to do with that," she questioned.

I pushed past her ignoring Alice completely trying to get these thoughts out of my head. I barged into Em's office, and brought the computer back to life. Emmett had such a easy password. When the computer was brought to life, I immediately brought up his history, he had just been on the DELTA website. Why was he looking at flights? Where was this man going?

"Bella?"

I looked up at Alice and I knew she knew something.

"Where is Emmett and Jake?"

"They went somewhere...obviously, um...they went to help Edward, he had to go and finalize his divorce, and Kate has been very argumentative, stating the baby is his and she lied _twice _and she didn't want to get a divorce. Emmett and Jake are strong men, Edward isn't. He needed help," she blurted.

I sighed, why did she not tell me this earlier? What was the big deal?

"What's the big deal? Why did you not tell me?"

"I did not want you to freak out. It seems whenever we bring up the mention of Edward, you flip out," she said.

I scoffed at her, I do not flip out with every mention of him.

"Do you still love him?"

I looked at her and she looked at me very seriously. Did I still love him?

"I don't know…"

I knew at that moment, I doubted my answer and knew it was still possible.

"I do not believe you Bella. I know when you saw him this morning you couldn't keep that blush from showing up. I don't know if he loved Kate for real and if his feelings for you are still around, but I _know _you, you are a horrible liar," she said crossing her arms at me.

Do I still love this man after 15 years of being away from him, trying to avoid him at all costs?

"Alice, it is not a easy thing to admit some feelings I put away 12 years ago. If you were seperated from Jasper for 15 years and he blew back into your life would you still love him?"

She sighed, she did not know where I was coming from, but she had to think of what can happen.

"I mean, I think I would, unless in that time I have found someone else to spend my life with, which you haven't. Bec said you haven't had a date in 3 years since you broke up with an ex boyfriend, Bradley?"

"I know you are right, I haven't had a date in a while, I haven't got a good lay in just as long. Fuck!" I yelled.

"Bella? Go after him, go to Seattle. Admit it!"

"Fine Alice! I still love my ex boyfriend, your brother. I am now 32 years old and still have feelings for my 17 year old self's boyfriend. I'm sorry!"

"Go to him, go to Seattle...admit it," she repeated.

I knew I needed to do this and when she handed me a plane ticket to Seattle leaving in an hour, I knew that she knew I still loved the man.

"I have nothing packed how am I going to go to Seattle with nothing?"

"In your car."

I gave Alice a huge hug and rushed out, not even saying anything to Bec. I jumped into my car and sped off, not even looking back. With the 20 minute drive to the airport, I knew I had to release all these feelings I have been hiding for so many years. Before the car was even fully parked in the parking garage and was throwing my seat belt off and putting it in park.

I grabbed my luggage from the trunk and noticed there was only one bag, shocking for Alice, off I go.

_Six and half hours later _

Finally the plane was starting to land, the whole flight I was debating on how I was going to say this. Was the plan to just barge in and tell him I want him back? Did I want to wait until after he got done and Kate was out of the picture? What was I going to do? All I could do was sigh and wanted to do it now.

"Ma'am can you please put your tray up?" The flight attendant asked.

I flipped my trap up into the correct position and she walked away. I realized then I did not even know where he was going to be, was he at her home? Was he at her office? Where they in a hotel conference room?

As soon as the plane landed I immediately grabbed my phone and saw two texts from Alice.

_Text One _

_-Hilton Seattle Airport & Conference Center_

_Text Two_

_-Conference Room 3 Good luck 3 _

I immediately wanted to thank this girl, but knew I needed to get over there if I wanted to catch him. I grabbed my bag from the overhead and since I was in first class, rushed off the plane within seconds. I didn't bother walking slow, I rushed through the airport just trying to be able to get a taxi to the hotel, little knowing it was 3 minutes away.

"Where can I take you?"

"Hilton Seattle Airport hotel," I said buckling my seatbelt as he sped off. It, again, wasn't but a few minute drive, and I tipped the driver a 50 for my three minute 4.50 drive. He seemed very gracious as I walked inside the hotel.

"Hi! Welcome to the Hilton Inn, how may I help you?"

"Hello, I am here to meet someone in a conference room, it may be under Cullen or Tuckerman," I sighed.

She typed away at her computer, and finally came up with a result.

"They are in conference room 3, they should be done within a few minutes, they have been here a few hours now, if you would like to wait," she said pointing to the seating area.

I nodded and walked off, hoping it wouldn't be long before they came out. It felt like forever when I caught a glimpse of blonde hair that I knew look familiar, and there she came, with a new man on her arm. She looked very pregnant, as expected, and the black man on her shoulder looked very upset. He must have been the man she cheated with, I hope he didn't have a wife he did that to, but I had to think that and she walked out as well, she had been crying. Of course the last to walk out, had to be my guy, even the lawyer left before he did, but of course he was followed by Em and Jake, and what I figured was Kate's father.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but as I sat there, I knew a glimpse of me was caught. They each walked over, not including Kate's father and approached me.

"Bells what are you doing here?"

"Business," I lied.

They all gave me the look, they had each known me long enough to know I was lying. I gave Em and Jake the stare they knew as go away.

"Man we are going to head upstairs, she obviously wants us to leave so she can talk to you," Em said.

"Sit?" I asked him pointing to the chair across from mine.

"Sure," he said and sat down, crossing his legs.

"How did it go?"

"Great actually. She found something of mine with my DNA on it trying to prove this baby was mine, and of course it failed. He had been married also, for 7 years, she killed him, figuratively of course. He had to end up paying her a large lump sum to make it up to her, she had been cheating on me since before we got married, it was all a scam, her father was in on it," he said running his hand through his hair.

"I need to tell you something," I blurted.

"I know already," he said.

"What?"

"Alice," he said grabbing my hand.

My heart started to race, why would Alice tell him I was coming here?

"Damn Bella, how could I ever get over you? When I saw you at your fathers funeral I wanted to go back, go back to before this happened," he said rubbing my knuckles.

"It isn't the same, you just got divorced, I haven't had a boyfriend in three years. We can't…"

"Bella, we are two 28 year olds, can't we do what we want to do? No matter what the families think on my side, or even yours? God damn Bella, I still love you…"

Could I say it back?

"I love you too," I said grabbing his face and kissing him.

This was our perfect happy ending.

_Ten Years Later_

I looked down at that baby sitting in my arms, we had finally got our boy. When we made up ten years ago, I immediately called Alice and wanted to know why she called him and told him before I even got here, she lied to me straight up and wouldn't tell me until we got back. We spent the night catching up, in more than one way. Emmett and Jake were about to kill us with all the noise but we didn't even care.

We were married a year and half later, with all of our family and with Alice and Jasper's daughter. Four months to the day when we came home, Alice went into labor, and to hear a small girl like her scream so much was shocking, but exactly 23 hours later, their daughter was born, one hour away from their anniversary. They named the perfect mini Alice, Abigail Jessica Whitlock, and she was the perfect baby from the inside out, Al and Jasper had a hard time when they first became parents, but when she got pregnant again when Abi was three, she started it all over again. When Alice found out she was expecting, Edward and I were about to be parents, for the technical second time in our lives. Even at 38 I was celebrating my final baby, my fourth baby, my only boy. Our first daughter, Elizabeth, was born on September 1st, at 6 pounds 4 ounces and 22 inches long, she is six now and a little hellan. When Lizzy was four I became pregnant again, with twins, two girls. Edward was again, outnumbered. My pregnancy was hard, the twins were born early, at 30 weeks, and they had to stay in the NICU for almost two months. They were each born on March 23rd at 3 pounds 2 ounces and 19 inches long, they were my tiny babies. Our Olivia Charlotte Cullen and Sophia Emily Cullen.

Now here we are, our last baby, our son. When we found out it was a boy, Edward was esatic and gave all of our girl baby clothes to Rose and Em. Rose had a hard time after her boys died, almost trying to take her own life at the year mark of their deaths, if I would have not gotten home at just the right time, she would have been gone and Alex would be gone to live with his grandparents. After this, she turned her life around, and when the question came up two years after his death, the question about when she would start dating.

Asking the question was liking killing her with a knife, her progress went down tremendously. She remained in rehab, trying to put herself back together, and we took care of Alex. A year later, she was released and found some comfort with Emmett which blossomed into something more. They were married within the year, on August 24th. When they tried to have children of their own, Alex went rogue, he was nine years old and felt left out, he had started calling Emmett, dad. Rose was very happy to hear he was accepting the changes, but as soon as babies were addressed, he did not want to have anything to do with Emmett. Thankfully they were able to help Alex, figuring out he was holding feelings in from when his dad and brother died, he had to go to therapy with his mom and it helped from what I knew.

When Rose and Em found out she was pregnant, with triplets, they were over the moon. Rose went into labor at 33 weeks, and the triplet were born. She had two boys and a girl, Bradley Jacob McCarty, Nathan Noah McCarty, and Mia Isabella McCarty, everything was perfect.

"Hey Bella? What are you thinking about?" Edward asked brushing our sons bronze full head of hair.

"Our family. Remembering Em and Rose's triplets and Alice and Jaspers kids, Masen and Abigail," I said.

"Oh. We do need to come up with a name for this little guy," he said.

"I know, I cannot believe we couldn't think of anything, he just doesn't look like a Noah," I said.

"How about -?

That was a strange name for a child but I liked it.

" ..."

"I love it Edward," I said grabbing his hand with my extra hand.

"I think everyone wants to visit, my mom text me, they are waiting outside," Edward said.

"Let them in, let us introduce these guys to their new brother or cousin," I said keeping an eye on Peter.

He walked off and left the room, not five minutes later, my best friends barged in first to have an eye on the new baby.

"Oh Bella, he's gorgeous," Alice squealed.

Rose didn't say anything but look at him.

"He looks just like Edward," Rose said.

"Hey!" I said wanting to cross my arms.

Soon enough more people were wanting to see the new baby, I saw the girls walking in with their grandmother, my mom.

"Come to mommy babies," I said reaching my hand out for my girls.

They each ran to me and tried to grab my hand.

"Be careful your brother is sleeping," I said.

"He's handsome mommy," Lizzy said yawning.

She rubbed her eyes and her bronze curls bounced up and down.

I looked at Livvy and Sophia and they seemed confused, they were the babies of the family and now they had a brother, they were big sisters.

"Sophia? Livvy? Do you want to see your baby brother?"

I looked over at Edward and he seemed concerned. They took a peek at him and fell in love, they knew they could protect him. It wasn't long before each person in the room had to hold him and fall in love how he looked just like Edward, who knows what he would get from me. By the time everyone held him and he was back in his cot, they all needed to know his name.

"Guys, we need to know his name.." Rose said.

Esme said the same, and so did my mom. Of course we could not keep any of them waiting much longer. Could we ever keep a secret?

"Yeah of course.." I said twiddling my thumbs acting like I did not have a name.

"Do you guys not have a name picked out?" They all asked.

I sighed, I knew we would have to reveal it sometime.

"Edward?" I asked giving him the option to tell the name.

"We did pick out a name...this is Peter Reese Cullen."

_The End_

**Hey Guys! I know it has been so long since I posted, and I decided to post this. I hope you enjoy this.**


End file.
